narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Darui
is a jōnin of Kumogakure. Personality Darui's demeanor is very similar to that of Kakashi Hatake's: He is portrayed as being easy-going and mellow; when compared to the Fourth Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, (destroying the surrounding wall along with it), he tells C that he'll just use the door. Whilst having a more laid-back demeanor compared to his leader, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defense when the bodyguards of the other Kage overreact to the Raikage's reactions. Appearance Darui has a dark skin tone, a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair. He also appears to be quite tall in stature. Darui wears a high collared sleeveless uniform, baggy pants, and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin. Darui also has stylized characters for and tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; Water Release and Lightning Release. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's technique. As a sword-user, Darui wields a broad, cleaver-like blade, which is seen carried on his back during the Kage summit, although he doesn't seem to carry it around at his home village. Abilities As the Commander of the First Division, Darui is a very skilled shinobi. Darui learned how to create Black Lightning under the tutelage of the Third Raikage, making his lightning techniques even more powerful. Kenjutsu Darui weilds a long and fairly broad sword that is peculiar from others swords as it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He has shown exceptional skills in kenjutsu, as he was able to clash with Suigetsu Hōzuki's Kubikiribōchō and easily overwhelm and pin him in conjunction with his chakra flow. Nature Transformation .]] Darui is proficient with water and lightning release techniques, and is able to use two separate techniques of the natures simultaneously. He has shown exceptional skills with Lightning Release techniques individually, able to use Black Lightning, a special form of lightning passed down to him by the Third Raikage. With the power of the "Black Lightning", he could use the techniques like the Lightning Release: Black Panther to immobilize and/or kill several enemies. According to one of his comrades, he is the only person to have inherited the Third Raikage's Black Lightning. Darui is also proficient with the use of chakra flow with ballistic weapons; he could charge his weapons with lightning chakra. His skill with chakra flow is such that he was able to cut through a metal blade with a lightning-enhanced shuriken. Darui has a kekkei genkai known as Storm Release, which combines both lightning and water chakra to create beams of light that can be guided like missiles and cause powerful explosions. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Darui and C were chosen to escort the Fourth Raikage to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. When the Raikage jumped through a window, he tells C that he'd rather use the door. During the Kage meeting, he quickly jumped to protect the Raikage after he smashed the table, because the bodyguards of the other Kage entered into defensive position. After the other bodyguards returned to their respective place, Darui and C did the same. When White Zetsu appears during the Five Kage Summit, Darui, along with C, guards the Raikage and follow him to the meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. Suigetsu charged at C only to be stopped by Darui and they started battling. Darui and Suigetsu continue their sword fight while the Raikage deals with Jūgo and Sasuke. Darui then incapacitates Suigetsu by stabbing a blade into his chest and instilling it with Lighting Release. He then goes to assist C who had been knocked unconscious by Sasuke's genjutsu. He watched as the Raikage seemingly sacrificed his arm and prepares to deal a final blow to Sasuke. Sasuke counters, and both are saved from further injury by the Fifth Kazekage. As the Raikage is being healed by C, Darui decides to help Gaara, Temari and Kankurō in defeating Sasuke. As they all attack together, Sasuke once again counters with a new form of Susanoo. After Sasuke uses Susanoo to collapse the ceiling onto his enemies, Darui is protected by a sand shield conjured by Gaara. Afterward, he follows the Raikage to chase down Sasuke. Upon returning to the meeting hall, Darui finds that Madara Uchiha has rescued Sasuke and Karin and teleported them out of danger. Madara then proceeds to tell them about his Eye of the Moon Plan to rule the world by unlocking the Ten-Tailed Beast and casting an Infinite Tsukuyomi. When Madara asks them to hand over the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and notes that Killer Bee has escaped, Darui notes that it was something that Killer Bee would do. Darui, along with C and the Fourth Raikage are on route back to the Land of Lightning to make arrangements to the Shinobi Alliance. Later, a timely-thrown lightning-empowered Shuriken from Darui saves a weakened Killer Bee from Kisame Hoshigaki's attempt to slice off Killer Bee's legs. The Raikage's entourage were drawn to the area by the sight of Kisame's massive deluge from a mile away, as well as C sensing all of the heightened activity from the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's chakra. Darui comments upon how foolish and careless it was of Kisame to have absorbed the chakra of both Killer Bee and the Eight-Tail's and then use it all so recklessly out in the open. After Killer Bee and the Raikage decapitate "Kisame" with their collaborative Double Lariat technique, Darui, along with C, watch from the sidelines as the newly-reunited brothers start to bicker over Killer Bee's running away from Kumogakure. When they returned to Kumogakure, Darui wanted to take a breather despite the Fourth Raikage's Assistant asking for a quick briefing of the situation. C contrasted Darui's desire to rest by indicating that things are getting more important than when Bee went missing. Darui later attended a war meeting. Shinobi World War Arc After the shinobi army is split up into several divisions, Darui was made the commander of the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. After Gaara's speech, the entire Shinobi army was deployed. Darui and his division eventually split up from the main force on the Kazekage's orders. They head to the west coast of the Land of Lightning, to defend against an assault from the sea. The White Zetsu Army, along with Kakuzu, Hizashi Hyūga, Dan, and Asuma Sarutobi in its ranks, eventually arrived the shores. Darui lead the opening attack while the Zetsu were still in the water, launching his Lightning Release: Black Panther into their ranks, immobilizing and killing several of the Zetsu. While the battle raged, he confronts Kinkaku and Ginkaku. They recognize him as the one who inherited the Third Raikage's lightning techniques. Darui apologises to them as they had been shamed by being revived but tells them that he will have to shame them more, boasting that their gold and silver plating might start to flake off when they are hit by Darui's storm release, even though it's a little slow. Trivia * Darui is Japanese for "sluggish", "dull", referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking. * A running gag with Darui is that every time A destroys a wall when leaving a room, Darui apologizes for A and tries to use the door while C thinks they should just use the hole in the wall too. Quotes * (To Kinkaku and Ginkaku) "It kills me to do this to such a great men. Some of that Silver and Gold plating may start to flake off a little when my Storm Release hits you! Even if it's a little slow!"